Circus of Values
Circus of Values is the name given to the general vending machines found throughout Rapture. The machines contain many items, ranging from food to ammunition. Hacking a vending machine lowers the prices and sometimes makes available items that are not available otherwise. Circus of Values machines often have an El Ammo Bandito machine or Gatherer's Garden nearby. History The President of the Circus of Values franchise was Lloyd Webster. One can think that these vending machines sold more appropriate items for the public until the Civil War hit Rapture. This might have caused the inclusion of ammunition and healing materials, a very convenient market for that period. They were also very reinforced, purposely making them highly resistant to damage. This is noted as the player character can only hack these machines to lower the price and not crack it open by any means. ''BioShock Prices are random and sometimes outrageous (For example: in Fort Frolic, the price of a single Creme-Filled Cake goes over $200), but most of time they are quite reasonable. The prices of all items can be lowered through the downloadable gene tonic Vending Expert. They seem to go up in later levels. *Chechnya Vodka: $10 *Electric Buck: $72 for 6 *EVE Hypo: $25 *First Aid Kit: $20 *Pistol Rounds: $25 for 6 ''BioShock 2 Circus of Value Vending Machines return in BioShock 2, but they no longer make sound effects. This has been revealed, by 2K-Marin Audio Lead Michael Kamper, to be an accident caused just before the game was shipped.Apology from Michael Kamper; 2K Forums Whether or not a patch will be released to correct the error remains to be seen. ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer Circuses of Values will feature in the multiplayer, with several drastic changes. First of all, there is no longer an interface or a need for payment. As time goes on, the Circus of Values will periodically spawn vials of EVE and ammunition in its chute, completely refilling the player's EVE and ammunition when collected. Circuses of Values also have a light at the top right corner indicating their status: *'Blue Light': A blue light indicates that the Circus of Values has been hacked by the player or a member of their team. *'Yellow Light': A yellow light indicates that the Circus of Values hasn't been hacked yet, and will recharge anybody's resources instantly. *'Red Light': A red light indicates that the Circus of Values has been hacked by an enemy, and should the player attempt to use it it will drop a small bomb. If the player is standing directly against the machine, the bomb will go off instantly and probably kill that enemy. Otherwise, it will severely damage the enemy. It is possible to set traps by hacking the Circuses of Values, and successfully doing so will make it damage, if not kill, the next enemy who tries to use it. After that, it reverts to normal until hacked again. Trivia *The Circus of Values machines all feature a recorded voice of a laughing clown, voiced by BioShock creator and lead designer Ken Levine, saying "Fill (or cure/kill) your cravings at the Circus of Values! Ha ha ha ha ha!"BioShock Audio by Major Nelson, at MajorNelson.com If the player doesn't have enough money to make a purchase or if they are already at their limit for the item purchased, it will produce the following line: "Come back when you get some money, buddy!" *There is one vending machine near the Core in Hephaestus that will drop an active frag grenade should the player attempt to use it because of a Houdini Splicer tampering with the mechanics. Hacking the machine will prove pointless. *Though the vending machines don't have any connections to vents of any kind, they never seem to run out of items when the player uses them (as some splicers can be heard complaining the vending machines won't work). *The vending machines in ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer are slightly smaller than the ones in BioShock, where the vending machines nearly towered over players and splicers. References fr:Farandole des Prix Category:Businesses Category:Vending Machines Category:Hacking Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer